Between right and wrong
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: How far is Neal Caffrey willing to go to save Mozzies life when he got kidnapped? Is he able to dicern right and wrong when his friends live depend on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. This is my first English story I wrote, so please understand my misspelling and gramma****r mistakes. And please review.**

"Neal!" The former con man turned around when he heard his partner's voice calling him.

"You've done a great job."

"Thank you, Peter. So do you." Neal answered. He smiled and went through the glass door.

After a long night without sleep and a day full of working Neal was glad to get home finally. He walked up the steps slowly and opened the door. "Mozzie? You around?" When nobody answered he closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. He took down his hat and put it on the table.

First he didn't recognize, but then his brain started to work. He went a few steps to the door and kneeled down. He reached his hand out and grabbed the little photograph right behind the door. When he looked at it his blood turned chilly.

Neal wasn't able to do anything. He just stared at the picture, showing Mozzie bound and gagged. A small, red point at his forehead. Eventually he turned around the picture. Neal needed to read the little note a few times before he understood it.

_11|30. 0900h. E66th Street. 100000$ cash, unnumerated. NO FEDS or cops. _

Neal kept on staring at the photograph. He checked out his watch. It was already 10.57 pm. Where the hell should he get 10000$ in less than 10h?

He knew he had to do anything and he had to do it fast.

Without any control over his feet he ran out f the house, down the street, towards the FBI building. He went down the stair. He put on his best poker face when he got to the guard at the door to the evidences.

"Hey Bob." He greeted the guard. "How is your wife doing?"

"Neal, she's good, thank you. What do you need?"

"Peter asked me to get him some evidence from the case again. He said he had a feeling something's not right."

The guard nodded and opened the door for Neal, taking a short look at the password. Neal went in and looked for the box that belongs to the case he just finished last week. The team arrested a big con man and assured 1 Mio $. As he found it he grabbed the box and opened it, looking for the money. He took some of the money out and counted it. 5000$ - He couldn't take more without getting caught. He put the box back into the shelf and hurried to get out of the FBI building. He just was going to go through the doors when he heard Peters voice behind him, talking to Jones. Neal wanted to hide behind a plant, but Peter got a short look at him and called him.

"Neal, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you left an hour ago?" Slowly Neal turned around, thinking what to answer. "Yeah I left, but then I discerned I forgot my cell at the office. " Neal tried, but he wasn't able to look Peter into the eyes. For a moment he thought Peter recognized Neal was lying, but then Peter answered. "Did you? Well okey then. I'll see you tomorrow at work." "Yeah. Good night Peter, Jones." He nodded and turned around to get to the elevators, to pretend he's going upstairs to the office. As soon as Peter and Jones left the building he went to the exit, and took a look down the street. As fast as he could he walked towards June's house. When he was inside he went to one of his paintings and opened a secret cash behind. He took out the money he was hiding inside. Walking back to the kitchen table he took out the money from the bureau. He only had 9000$. 1000$ too less.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sat at home and watched his beautiful wife cooking the dinner. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked when she noticed his glance.  
>"I'm not sure what it is." He answered, but he actually knew what bothered him.<br>"C'mon Pete. Tell me. You are a terrible liar, you know. So tell me, what did Neal do?" She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "I know there's something, so don't pretend you're fine."  
>Sometimes he hated himself for being an open book, easy to read. His wife always knew when he had something and he knew she wouldn't stop until he told her. "Well, it's Neal. When I left the bureau tonight, he was walking in. What was he doing there at 11? He said he forgot his cell, but." Peter stopped talking, because he even didn't want to think about what Neal could have done.<br>"'But'?" His wife asked and looked at him questioningly. "But I know he was lying. He pulled his cell out of his jacket when he left the office. "  
>"Honey, are you sure? Maybe he was… I don't know. Looking for something?" El didn't like the way her husband stared at the table. She knew Peter didn't trust in Neal completely and Neal, lying to him won't make it better.<br>"Yes, I'm su-" Peter was interrupted by the water, boiling in the pot. El hurried to the range, pulling away the pot. "Damn it!" El shouted, looking down to her hand, where the hot water splashed on her.  
>"El!" Peter yelled and jumped to his feet. "El, are you okay? Let me see this." He grabbed her hand to look at it closer. The skin was red and angry looking. "I'll take you to the hospital, come on."<br>"No Peter, I'm alright." She went to the sink to cool the burned skin. Peter just stared at her. "I really am. Go and look for Neal." "Hon', I really don't deserve a woman like you. Thank you so much."  
>He kissed her, took his keys and ran towards the door. Before leaving the house he turned around once again and said: "I love you, Hon'." "I love you, too." He heard Elizabeth's voice from the kitchen.<br>As fast as he could he drove to June's house, went upstairs and found the door to Neal's apartment unlocked. He couldn't see anything because of the darkness. "Neal?" he asked, waiting for an answer. When Neal didn't respond he stepped into Neal's apartment, turning the light on. He looked around. He couldn't see anything unusual. "Neal, you there?" Peter still didn't get an answer. He took a look at his watch – it was 0.21 am. Where the hell was Neal? He looked around the room for anything that didn't belong here.  
>Suddenly his cell rang. Who'd call him so late? He took out his phone and checked out the number.<br>"Agent Burke." He answered the call.  
>"Agent Burke, I'm Marshal Booth. Neal Caffrey just cut his tracking device." The man said.<br>"What the- thank you." He finished the call. Peter couldn't believe what he just heard. Why would Neal cut his ankle monitor? For a moment he just stared at his phone, but then he dialed Neal's number. "Damn Neal, pick up your phone." When nobody answered he hung up.  
>He just stood there, thinking what to do next. He decided to call Jones. "Yeah?" a half asleep voice asked when Jones answered the call. "Jones, I need you in the office. Neal's on the run. You got to check out what he did in the bureau when we saw him tonight."<br>"Neal's gone? Alright, I'll go there as soon as possible. And I'll call the forensics for you." Jones said.  
>"Thank you. And call Diana." Peter hung up. When he glanced though Neal's apartment something on the kitchen table caught his attention. He went there to check out what it was. It was a paper, wrinkled up. He opened it and read the words, it was written in Neal's clear handwriting.<p>

_I'm sorry_

His phone rang. When he looked at it he saw his own house number. He picked up, but before he was able to say something, he heard El's voice talking to him. "Peter, where are you? Is Neal doing okey?"  
>"El, Neal's on the run. "<br>"What? Neal's on the run? Why? What happened? Do you know anything?  
>"El, calm down. All I know is that Neal cut his ankle. I'll go back to the bureau now. Could you do I a favor and call Mozzie? Maybe he knows where Neal is."<br>"Yes, of course. I'll try to call him, but I can't promise I'll get him on the phone. You know him."  
>"Thank you, El. I love you." He waited for El to answer that she loved him too and then hung up. He hurried back to his car and drove towards the bureau. When he got there, Diana and Jones were already at their desks, working.<br>"Jones, anything you can tell me?" Peter asked hopefully.  
>"No new lead on Caffrey. He disappeared. But the Marshal Service sent me the information's before Caffrey cut his ankle." Jones answered.<br>"Alright, show me." Peter said and looked down to Jones' computer. Jones opened a map and a small, green point moved slowly from the bureau to June's, stood there for some minutes before leaving the house, heading back to the FBI building. After a few minutes inside the building the point went back to June's. Some minutes later the point moved again, heading down the street but then the point suddenly disappeared.  
><em>Damn it Neal, what are you doing?<em> Peter asked himself. "Diana, do you already know what Neal did here in the FBI building?" Peter wanted to know.  
>"I checked the surveillance cameras, Neal went to the evidence locker."<br>"Why? Do you know what he was looking for?"  
>"No, I just wanted to find that out. There are many valuable things down there. He could have taken anything."<br>"Who has got surveillance tonight?" Peter asked.  
>Jones typed something with his keyboard, opened a map and answered: "Robert Sullivan worked then. He's still here."<br>"Alright, Jones you keep on looking for Neal, Dianna you and I are going to ask Bob some questions." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. I'm sorry for taking so much time to update my story. But I hope you are still reading. A big thank you to my amazing beta reader **_**nimita**_**. Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Neal checked his watch. It was 7.55. He was freezing. He had been sitting at the bus stop since 5.20 am, watching the people entering and leaving the bank. He was tired. He hadn't slept all night. He remembered counting his money, grabbing his jacket and his fedora before he left. He walked down the street, turned the corner, threw his cell into a bin and took out a jack knife to cut his anklet. He thought about it before cutting it of course, but he had no other choice. Sooner or later Peter would start looking for him and he'd find him. He couldn't let that happen – it was about Mozzie.<p>

He stood up and went to the coffee shop behind him. He grew stiff when the deathly cold rain hit his face. He ran towards the shop and entered. He went to the counter and ordered a coffee to keep himself awake. He sat at a table near the window, so that he could keep on watching the bank. He checked his watch again. It was 7.59. And there he was. A man, a bit older than Neal stepped out again.

'Perfect'. Neal thought.

Since 6 am the employee left the bank every half hour to smoke. Neal thought about all the security cameras in the bank. He checked it at about 6.30, pretending to open a new bank account. There were only 3 cameras in the main hall. It would be easy to trick them. Entering the private hall would be easy too, if he gets the pass from the employee. Finding the safe would be the most difficult thing to do. He has to hurry up.

After 15 minutes he stood up, paid his coffee and went back to the bus stop. Before sitting down, his left hand grasped back to his dress pants. When he felt the cold metal from the gun he was forced to pack today morning. The gun shop just opened, when he asked the employee for a gun. The man handed him one, but Neal said he didn't think it was the right. He wasn't lying. He hated guns. He didn't feel comfortable with them.

He asked the employee for a different gun, when the man turned around to get another one Neal left the shop without any noise. He knew the Feds wouldn't find out it had been him in time. And they won't catch him soon.  
>He sat at the seat and watched the bank. Only 5 minutes left and the employee would come out to smoke. Being on time the man left the building. Neal stood up and went to the sidewalk.<p>

'Alright. Let's do it. For Mozzie.' He told himself.

Neal knew he did the wrong thing as soon as he started to walk towards the man. Concentrating on the man he even didn't feel the rain drenching him. He bumped into the man, grabbed his ID and turned away. His heart was beating faster, than it ever did when he conned someone.  
>"Watch where you go." The man shouted.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I'm late for work." Neal apologized. His voice an octave higher than usual.

The man just shook his head and turned his attention to his cigarette again. Neal proceeded. After a few steps he turned around and headed towards the bank. Shocked he turned around again, thinking he saw Peter's car. But when he looked around he wasn't able to recognize it anywhere.

_Did his head start playing with him_? He turned back to the bank and walked straight to it. When he entered the bank he turned his head, with the result that the first camera wasn't able to tape him. That no one could see his face he dragged his hat lower. Slowly he walked though the main hall, making sure none of the cameras got a good recording from him. He walked towards the secured area. He acted he belonged there. Nobody asked any awkward questions.

When he got to the door he put out his stolen ID. Neal pulled the pass through the card-reader unit and the red light switched to green and it beeped. He opened the door and when he closed it behind him, it locked again.

He took a glace around. Nobody was here. He was alone. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved. How long had it been since Neal broke into a bank, to steal? It was years ago. He walked down a long hallway, looking for the strong room. He stopped at the only door with an automatic lock. He just had to type in the right number and it would open for him. But which buttons did he need to hit?

He took out the fingerprint powder he stole from the forensics once. He was so glad that he remembered to take it with him when he left his apartment. He opened the can and spread some over the keyboard. He couldn't believe what he saw. All the newest prints were on the buttons numbered 4, 5, 6 and 7. _Could they be so stupid_? Okay, Neal knew it was a small bank, that they didn't keep so much money here, but 4, 5, 6, 7? He started to smile, while he typed in the combination.  
>His smile grew bigger when he heard the lock unlocking. He opened the door and froze. The money just lay there on the table. He went over and took one of the wads of cash. He put his briefcase on the table and opened it. The money from the bureau and his own money were already inside. He counted the money from the bank. As fast as he could he put the missing $ 1000 inside his briefcase and closed it. Before leaving he grabbed some of the money and put it into his jacket pocket. Who knew if he would need it sooner or later?<p>

'Damn, today must be my lucky day.' He thought when he went to the door, smiling.

He checked his watch. It was 8.42. He had about 20 minutes left to get to the meeting point, but he knew he only needs 10 minutes to get there. He was just about to open the door, when he suddenly heard the alert.

"Damn it!" Neal shouted and opened the door as fast as he could. He looked down the hallway, but he didn't saw anyone. But suddenly a few security men appeared. There was just one way out.

_The __emergency exit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading my story. If you have any wishes just tell me. And a big thank you for my amazing beta-reader. Please read and review. **

"Peter Burke." Peter answered his phone. He was in his office reading the latest report on Neal.

"A gun? What did the man look like?" Peter sat up a little straighter.

"You're sure? A man with suit and a hat stole a gun this morning? How could this happen?" Peter shook his head. Caffrey would never steal a gun – would he?

"Alright. Thank you." Peter ended the call and took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly Jones rushed into Peter's office. "Jones, slow down. What's up?" Peter asked.

"We just got a call from a small bank. An employee was robbed by I quote – 'A tall man wearing a suit and a hat'." Jones said looking down to a few papers.

"Caffrey!" Peter shouted. He didn't want to, but it just happened. He calmed down and asked: "What did Caffrey take?"

Prepared for this question Jones answered: "He only took the ID from the man."

"And it just happened?" Peter wanted to know.

"Yes, a few minutes ago." Jones replied.

"Alright. Call the bank, tell them to close every exit. No one's leaving the building. Caffrey could still be in there. I want a SWAT team there as soon as possible." Peter ordered.

He took his gun and his jacket and followed Jones, who left Peter's office.

When Peter entered the bank, a man wearing a gray suit came straight to him.

"You must be Peter Burke, right? I'm Jeff Reichs. I'm the manager." Peter nodded.

"Nobody left the building?" Peter asked.

"Yes. What should we do next?" The manager asked.

"Agent Jones is going to ask your employee some questions, Agent Barrigan is going to take the people somewhere saver. And I need you to set up the alert." Peter nodded to his agents and they went to follow their orders.

"Are you sure setting up the alert is the right thing to do? It could scare him and he could run." Mr. Reichs questioned.

"And that's what I'm trying. I need your security men and some SWAT guys walking towards the save and some of them will come with me to the emergency exit. There aren't any other ways out, right?"

"No, there aren't. So you want to catch him, while he's running?"

"Yes, this is what I've planned." Peter answered.

"You think it's a good idea? What if he's expecting this?"

"This crossed my mind, but he doesn't know we're here. And that's our edge."  
>The man nodded and Peter ordered some of the SWAT guys to the emergency exit and followed them. Through the headset he spoke to Jones. "You and Diana in position?" He waited for the answer.<p>

"Alright, trigger the alert and move in. Slowly." Peter told Jones.

He positioned himself right in front of the exit, unlocked his gun and pointed the door. After a few seconds he heard the alert.

'Alright. Let's go.' Peter thought.

"Peter – It's Caffrey." He heard Jones' voice through the headset. 

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes. It's Neal." Jones responded.

Peter wished it wasn't him. He really thought Neal changed over the years they worked together. A smile appeared at Peters face. Neal conned them all. Made them all believe he changed. How could he ever trust in him? No he couldn't think like this. Neal changed. He became a better man. Did he? Neal had to. He left a message for Peter.

"Back down." Peter ordered the SAWT team. He was glad they didn't question him, because he didn't know what he did. The SWAT guys slowly walked back.

He wasn't sure if Neal really changed, but Caffrey does hate guns. And Peter was sure he put his, Neal's and the SWAT guys life in danger if Neal walks though this door, right into guns, pointing him. It would be like it ever had been. Just him and Neal. It had always been only them. Neal was his responsible. Neal was his friend. And he didn't want to risk getting him shot.

When Peter looked around they were gone. He was alone in front of the emergency exit. The alert still reached his ears. But he couldn't stop thinking about his friendship with Neal.

'Come on Neal. Get the hell out here.'

"Peter? ...Peter? Boss you're there?" Jones voice yelled. Peter first didn't hear Jones calling for him.

"Yes, sorry. I'm here. What's happening over there?" Peter asked.

"We lost eye contact on Neal."

"What? How could this happen? I thought this is the only other way out?" Peter asked surprised and upset.

"It is the only way out. Caffrey must be inside the bank."

"Alright, I move in. Jones, you and Diana search room by room. Don't shoot, but be careful. Neal's armed. We don't know what he'll do if we corner him. SWAT keeps on watching the exits." Peter ordered.

"Alright boss, we're on it." Jones confirmed.

Peter slowly opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I didn't update for a while. I hope you guys are still reading. Please review me. I love to read the thoughts from you guys and they help me to write me story. I don't own White Collar. All the mistakes are mine. Please read and review.**

Peter slowly opened the door, ready to shoot. Nobody was around. He looked around, where could Neal hide? Poky he went in and closed the door behind him. He'd hear it if someone tries to leave trough this door. He walked to the door on the left. He grabbed for the handle and pressed it. Nothing happened. The door was locked. He nodded and walked to the next door. He pressed the handle again. He heard the quiet click when it opened. Slowly he pushed the door opened, concentrated, ready to shoot. Peter went into the room, pointing his gun in every corner. Nobody was there.

'Where the hell are you, Caffrey?' he asked himself.

He left the room, walked to the other side and tired to open the first door. It was locked as well. He was just about to open the second door at the right side when he heard something down the hallway. He turned around and screamed: "Neal, get out. I know you're here."

He waited for an answer, but when nothing happened he started to walk towards the door, he heard the sound behind. He pressed the handle. It was locked.

"Neal, I know you're in there! Open the door and we'll talk!" Peter yelled. Caffrey didn't respond.

'Alright' Peter thought. He stepped back, kicked the door. The door opened. Suddenly a black cat shot out.

'What the hell?' Peter wondered and stepped into the room. He saw the broken window and overthrown shelves. Well now he knew what he heard.

A quiet, familiar noise reached his ears. A door opening! He turned around and ran back in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Neal looked down the hallway. The security men came straight to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Behind the strangers he saw two familiar faces. Did his mind trick him again? No, he was sure. The familiar faces belonged to Jones and Diana. How could they get here so fast?<p>

'Damn!' Neal thought. He ran towards the emergency exit. He was just about opening the door, when he heard someone talking behind it.

"You sure?" The familiar voice made him smile. Peter encircled him. Peter would catch him before he was able to save Mozzie. No he couldn't let that happen.

His hand still on the handle he heard Peter talking again. "Back down."

Neal first thought Peter knew he stood behind the door, but then he heard movements outside. This can't be true, Peter would never order the team to back down. So Neal did as his former partner said. He walked back the hallway. He stopped at the second door and tried to open it. The door was locked. He walked to the next door. He smiled when the door slowly opened. Without any sounds he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

He was just in time. A few breaths later he heard the emergency door open. Neal listened to Peters steps.

He would love to open the door, tell his friend what happened to Mozzie. He didn't recognize it, but when he looked down to his hand, it lay at the handle. Terrified he retracted his hand.

Neal listened to Peters steps again. After a few minutes they came closer. His heart started to beat faster. Suddenly he heard a strange sound that made him wince. He heard Peter run past him.

"Neal, get out. I know you're here." He heard Peter yelling. He voice sounded a few meters away from him. Without any noise he opened the door.

"Neal, I know you're in there! Open the door and we'll talk!" He turned to Peter. Then Neal saw the FBI agent kicking in the door.

Neal went towards the emergency exit. He was glad he learned how to move without and sounds. Before opening the door he listened again. It sounded like nobody waited outside. He depressed the handle and opened the door.

'Damn it!' Neal thought when the door scratched over the floor. He turned around. And saw Peter jumping out of the room.

"CAFFREY!" Peter shouted.

Neal didn't know what to do. He glanced at Peter, then at the open door. He looked at Peter once again, but this time with an apologizing expression. Neal ran through the door and closed it behind him.

"Jones, Caffrey's running. I need backup. Hurry up!" Peter shouted, while he ran down the hallway. He opened the door and saw Neal running around a corner. As fast as he could he followed him.

Neal ran down the street, the cold rain hit his face, he didn't care. All that matters was getting rid of Peter. The conman heard the Fed screaming his voice, over and over again. Heard his friend telling him to stop running. But he just couldn't. The few people in New York's streets stepped aside when Neal ran down the street.

Peter never saw Neal running so fast. He didn't feel the rain. He just saw Neal, running away from him. He stopped shouting for him, he was out of breath, his lungs burned, but he continued running. He mustn't slow down, not if he didn't want to lose Neal's trace again. Peter saw Neal running down the stairs to the subway. Peter forced himself to run faster and jumped the stairs down.

"NEAL!" he shouted. The con man tripped, the suitcase he carried all the way slithered across the floor. When Neal picked himself up again Peter jumped at him, grabbing for his back. The conman slipped out of his jacket, ran a few steps, grabbed his gun that stuck in his pants and turned around.

Peter stumbled and was close to falling. When he looked at Neal, he only saw the barrel of the gun, pointing at him. He was frozen. He felt the butt of his own gun in his hand. Slowly he pointed at his former friend.

"Neal, put the gun down." He said in a soft voice. "Neal, I know you don't want to hurt me, or anybody else."

The conman looked around and it seemed he recognized the strangers around him in this moment.

"Go." Caffrey said with a quiet voice, but the passengers heard him, looked to Peter who nodded and they started to leave. After a few seconds Neal and Peter were alone.

"Neal, put the gun down. We can talk about everything." Peter said.

"Peter, please, I can't talk about it. You have to let me go."

"You know I can't do this. I-" Peter was interrupted by Neal.

"Peter, I _have_ to go! Please."

"Tell me why."

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." Neal's voice was raising, but Peter could hear the fear.

"Neal."

"No Peter, I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Neal, you can't run. Jones and Diana will be here any second."

Neal looked at Peter with a begging, excusing glance in his eyes. Then he looked down to his watch. Shocked his eyes rested some seconds there, his hands started to shake.

"Neal, talk to me. I can help you."

"No, you can't!" Neal screamed. "Get it Peter!"

Suddenly he heard the gunshot. Reflexive he closed his eyes. Neal felt the blast, but no pain. When he heard a strange sound he opened his eyes again. Just in time to see Peter's hands moving to his stomach. Pain in his eyes. Added to the pain in Peter's eyes disbelieve appeared. The agent fell down on his knees.

"Peter…" was all Neal was able to say. He couldn't believe he shot Peter. He didn't want to. It.. it just happened. It had to be a nightmare. He would weak up any second. He had to. This couldn't be real. He didn't shoot Peter, did he? No, no, no. it was just a nightmare. He would wake up any second. He didn't pull the trigger… But there were just Peter and him.

Still thinking about the fact he just shot his best friend without noticing, he remembered Peter's words. Diana and Jones would be here any second. They would help Peter. He'll be fine. Neal just had to believe it. Nothing would happen to Peter.

"I'm sorry." Neal turned around, tears in his eyes, his voice shaking. He picked up the suitcase with the money and ran. He didn't look back. Peter would be fine. Moz needed him now.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it's a bit unrealistic, that Neal shoots Peter. Please review me and tell me what you think about.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy with school stuff. I had my first final exam. Well, here it is. A new chapter. Please read and review. I don't own White Collar. All mistakes are mine. **

Neal ran down the streets, he didn't look back. He didn't want to think anymore. But his mind was always flashing back to Peter. He hoped he'd be fine. Peter had to be. Neal checked his watch again. It was 9.00 am. He was too late. But Neal didn't stop running. He ran faster. His lungs were burning; he was freezing because the cold rain, but he didn't stop to run. Didn't dare to slow down, he just ran.

He didn't slow down until he reached the meeting point. He checked his watch again. 9.03 am. Worried he turned around. Searching for anything. And that could lead him to Mozzie. Anything that could proof his little friend was still alive. But the streets were empty. Only a few people walked around, all of them carrying an umbrella. First he didn't recognize the young boy beside him, he must be about 7 years old.

"You Caffrey?" The boy asked.

Neal looked down to him and nodded.

"Here, a man told me to give you this." The boy held out a small box. Slowly Neal took the box and opened it. There was another picture of Mozzie, similar to the first one and a black mobile phone in it.

"What did the-" Neal wanted to ask the boy, but he was already gone.

The mobile phone rang. Neal wasn't sure if he wants to pick up. He didn't want to hear what the voice might tell him. That he had been too late. That Mozzie was dead. But he had no other choice thank picking up the mobile phone.

"You're late, Caffrey." A male voice said, before Neal was able to say anything.

"How's Mozzie?"

"I'm the one who's talking. Understood?"

"Yes, sorry."

"I saw your show with the FBI. Didn't I say no feds?" The man asked angrily.

"I didn't know they'd track me so easily."

"But you gave them time to think with killing their boss."

Neal froze. No, he didn't kill Peter.

"Nothing to answer? Well alright. I guess you have the money, right?"

"Yes, it's here with me. I want to know Mozzie's fine."

"He is. The picture was taken today morning. And now you listen to me, alright? Well I guess you know the fishing pier in Virginia Beach, don't you? You'll meet me there in 8 hours. Don't be late. Or you little friend will be dead."

Neal heard a familiar voice screaming at the other end.

"NEAL! Don't!" Mozzie yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The man screamed.

Then silence. After a few seconds the man spoke again.

"Caffrey. See you in 8. Don't do anything stupid."

The call ended.

Neal ran his finger through his hair. How should he get to Virginia so fast? And how can he even be sure the guy will be there? But it was about Mozzie. And he knew he was alive. Moz needed him. He'll find an away. Neal just stood there, without any movements. He watched the people living their life as if their only problem was the bad weather. Didn't they care? Didn't they realize his self-reproach? Didn't they know what happened? Didn't they know what understand?

Neal watched the cars driving down the streets, everyone was in their ordered path. Then he saw the cab. How much would it cost to get down to Virginia? Well the money actually didn't matter. He flagged for a cab. Fast he hopped in.

"Virginia Beach." Neal said.

The man turned around and looked at him as he was crazy.

"Virginia?" The man asked confused.

"Yes, you've heard right. Virginia Beach. To the boardwalk."

"Alright then." The man turned back to the street and started to drive without any further questions.

Neal looked out of the window, he saw the landscape changing without really seeing it. All he saw was Peter, looking at him while he slowly fell to his knees. He saw the disbelief, the anger, the broken trust in the FBI agent's eyes. The trust, the friendship both built up together was gone. _Peter was gone._ No. Neal couldn't allow himself to think this. _Peter is fine._ But what if he isn't? What if Jones and Dianna didn't get there in time? No, they made it. What happened? Why didn't Neal saw blood? Why would Peter go into the bank without a bulletproof vest?

This time Neal forced his thoughts back. Wasn't there a deformation under Peter's suit? Is it possible Peter wore a bulletproof vest? Yes. Peter wore vest. _Peter was fine._ He didn't hurt Peter. When Neal finished his reasoning he felt better. _Peter would understand._

* * *

><p>Neal concentrated on the landscape. Nothing looked familiar, he didn't know where he was. Everywhere were houses and cars. He just saw a few people in the streets. All of them their coat collar hoisted. The weather was worse. Neal was glad he didn't have to be out there.<p>

"Where are we?" Neal asked the driver.

"We just left Painter, Virginia behind us. We'll be in Virginia Beach in about 90 minutes, but I have to tank up soon." He guy answered. Neal just nodded.

After a few minutes the driver stopped the car at a gas station. Neal opened to door and got out of the car. He needed a coffee. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Slowly Neal walked towards the shop. He smelled the gasoline, it caused a nasty headache.

The taxi driver turned on the radio when Neal walked towards the small shop.

"And this was Bill with our weather forecast. Before we follow with our usual program I've got an important report for ya'll. The FBI is looking for the criminal Neal Caffrey. He was seen latest in downtown Manhattan. He's probably armed and dangerous. He has dark hair and wore a suit. Reported he has light blue eyes and also wears hats. If you see anyone matching this description please call the police and be careful! And now you'll hear the best music from all time."

The driver looked up as he heard someone leaving the shop. His passenger held a cup of coffee in his right hand, a mobile in the left. His dark hair was still wet, as his expensive suit was. What color were his eyes? As if he felt someone watched him Neal looked up. The cab driver almost forgot to stop filling up the tank.

"I'll go and pay." The man said as Neal reached the car. Neal didn't answer. He just climbed into the cab. After a few steps towards the shop the driver pulled out his mobile and called the FBI.

"Hello. I think I saw Neal Caffrey…"

**Please don't forget to review. They make me write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is. A new chapter. I don't own White Collar. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>„You sure you saw Neal Caffrey?" Jones asked the guy on the phone.<p>

"Yes, I'm a cabdriver and my passenger matches you description perfectly."

"Alright. Where are you?" Jones looked to Diana and intimated her to come up into Peter's office.

"I'm in Virginia. He wants me to drive him to Virginia Beach."

Diana entered the room. 'What's up?' she said without any noise.

"Do what he wants you to do. I'll tell the local police to follow you. Act normal. Neal mustn't know you called us."

"You sure? Alright I'll do this."

"Thank you for your call." Jones said and hung up. Diana looked at him with a questioning look.

"Neal's already out of country. He's going to Virginia Beach. He'll be there soon. And I'm going to go there ASAP. You stay here. Inform Peter." He said while he rushed out of Peter's office, towards the elevators.

"You sure? I called Elizabeth. She said he's in a bad mood, because he can't get to work."

"Of course he is. His partner shot him. He has 3 broken rips. We can be glad he's still alive. But we need to tell him we got a lead on Caffrey."

Diana nodded. "I'll call him from the car. You didn't think I'm going to let you go without me, don't you?"

"No, of course not." Jones shook his head.

He almost ran through the bullpen towards Hughes' office. He pushed the door open, without knocking or anything. The older agent hung up the phone and looked at Jones with a questioned look.

"We have got a lead on Caffrey."

Hughes still didn't say anything.

"He's in Virginia Beach. Diana and I will go down there. The local police follow the cab. Diana will inform Peter from the car." Jones explained.

Finally Hughes spoke. "Good. I want you to do everything necessary to take Caffrey down. He almost killed Peter. He turned his back to us. Take him down."

Hughes had a really serious look in his eyes. In addition to this anger and disappointment. As answer to Hughes' statement Jones nodded and turned towards the door. Diana was standing in the doorframe and watched the whole communication.

_Yes, Caffrey ran. And yes he shot Peter, but maybe he had a reason. He deserved to explain himself, didn't he? What would Peter do? _ As fast as she could she followed Jones to the parking lot. He jogged down there. He really wanted to take Caffrey in. She opened the door and sat in.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Neal said and handed the cabdriver the money he owned him. He man just nodded. Slowly the con man got off the cab. He reached for this hat and the suitcase and closed the door behind him. Neal heard the engine start again and looked towards the car. Bright lights dazzled him. He wasn't able to see for a few seconds. He heard the cab driving off. He was alone. Slowly his vision cleared again. He looked around. Nobody was here after this he checked his watch. 30 Minutes left.<p>

What should he do now? The weather was even worse than it already had been. He just stood in the rain for some minutes and he was drenched to the bones. Thunderbolts lighted up the dark sky. It was 4.30 pm and it was almost as dark as it would be midnight. And he was freezing. The cold wind wrenched at his soaked clothes.

The rain made everything blurry. But at the end of the pier he saw a restaurant. He walked towards it. Neal only wanted to warm himself up for a few minutes. Wanted to drink a hot coffee. Wanted to stop his body shaking because of the cold. With his frozen fingers he clutched the suitcase, with the other hand his hat. Why was it so cold? He wanted to go back to New York. He wanted go back to Junes. Drink her delicious Italian coffee. He wanted to call Peter. Tell him to save him. Tell him everything that happened. That he was so sorry. That he never meant to shoot him. He wanted to be sure Peter was fine. But he knew he couldn't. Yes he had a mobile, but deep inside Neal knew whoever kept Mozzie would find it out. And then Mozzie would pay the prize. No he couldn't do this to his friend.

Neal didn't realize he reached the restaurant until he stepped under the roof and the rain stopped hitting his face. Slowly he walked towards the door. Neal already had his hand at the door handle when he saw the screen of a small television through one of the windows. His own face looked down at him. Although he wore the orange jumpsuit form jail he looked better than he did now. His hair was done, he was saved, he wore his usual Caffrey smile. He kept on looking at himself, and then he turned around within a second and ran back towards the fishing pier.

He stood there, watching the sea breaking at the beach. Some of the higher waves reached the fishing pier and saltwater mixed up with the rainwater, collected in puddles. 10 minutes had passed and he didn't move. He didn't do anything. He was waiting for the end. He waited for the kidnapper to arrive. He just wanted to close this story. The suitcase stood right next to him. His cold fingers played with the mobile phone in his pocket. He just needed to pull it out and dial Peter's number. He knew Peter would come, maybe not to save him, but to take him back to jail. Everywhere was better than here.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A female voice asked on the other line. "Hello? Neal is that you?" El sounded in surprise.<p>

Something in her voice sounded strange. He didn't hear her smile. Of course he didn't. He ran. He shot Peter.

"Neal? Talk to me." Her voice sounded as if it would break any second.

"El." Neal just said.

"Oh my – Neal are you okay? Where are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered.

"Neal honey, where are you? Please you need to come back home." The pitch became higher with every word. Was this a sob?

"El, are you okay?" He asked with real concern.

"Neal, please come home. We need you here. I can't… I can't deal with this at my own." Neal felt so guilty. He heard the despair in El's voice.

"El, what's wrong?"

"Neal… Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what El?" He knew what was wrong. But he didn't want to believe it.

"P… Peter had been shot during an investigation." So El didn't know Neal shot her.

"Is he alright?" Neal didn't want to know the answer.

"No… No Neal. He isn't. Neal, Peter is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the chapter. And even if you don't review me and tell me what you think about it. And if you have any wishes or ideas, tell me. I'll try to add them to the story. I'll try to upload the next chapter next week. Please read and review. Thank you all. You are awesome.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've got a new chap for you all. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I broke my finger and wasn't able to write. But here it is. I don't know how well written it is, but I hope you still like it. Please review me to tell me what you think about. I won't update my story this year again, so happy new year everyone. And now read & review.**

"El, please!" Peter said.

"I can't lie to Neal. He is our friend." El answered with a shaky voice.

The FBI agent looked across the room. Several agents were there to protect both of them. But did they really need protection? Neal wasn't one of the guys to come after someone. He did shoot Peter, but he wasn't the kind of person who hurts other people for fun. Although the pain almost killed him, because of the broken rips, he still couldn't think bad about Neal. Every breath was hard to take. Peter was lucky that the bullet hit his vest, only a few inches deeper and the bullet had possibly killed him.

"El, you want Neal back, right?" Peter asked.

El didn't answer at first. Did she really want Neal to come back? He almost killed her husband. Of course Peter told her it had been an accident, but he shot Peter. He ran. No, Neal was their friend. He had a life here. He wouldn't just run. He had no reason to leave.

"El." Peter said gently and interrupted her thoughts. "El, it's just in case he calls. Just tell him I died."

"But if you're dead he has no reason to come back!" El screamed. The strange agents turned to her.

"Honey, please." Peter reached for Elizabeth's shoulder. "He would come to my funeral, to be there for you."

"Peter, please don't ask me to do this. Please."

The FBI looked to the other feds, made sure they were busy with anything. He turned his back to them and took a photograph out of his suit jacket. Silently he gave it to his wife.

"What's that?" She asked. When Elizabeth realized it was Mozzie, with a red point at his head, she took a short breath. "Is that…? How… how did you get that?" Peter had to listen carefully to understand the whispered words.

"Neal lost it when I ran after him."

"Honey, you have to save Mozzie. You need to find him and Neal. Please bring them back home. "

"Everyone is trying their best to track Neal. But we can't help Neal or Mozzie if we don't know where they are."

"And that's why I should lie to Neal if he calls?" El questioned, remembering their conversations beginning. The FBI agent nodded.

Peter knew El would do anything to make sure the con men come back safe. That's why he told Elizabeth about Mozzie. He hoped she'd be able to lie to Neal to protect their little friend.

El gave in with a loud sigh.

"Thank you, honey." Peter said and kissed her on the forehead. That was when the phone rang. El looked up to Peter in surprise. Both took a look at the unknown number.

"El, you know what we said. I'm dead. Make Neal believe he killed me. He needs to come to my funeral." She simply nodded, waited for Peter to give the other agents a sing to trace back the call and then El picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Neal is that you?" She tried her best to sound surprised as if she didn't expect him calling. "Neal? Talk to me."

Peter looked like he gave up and El was just about to end the call when she heard a quiet whisper on the other end.

"El." The male voice didn't sound like Neal. It was too weak, too quiet.

"Oh my – Neal are you okay? Where are you?" El still couldn't believe he was calling. Why was he anyway? He wanted to help Mozzie alone, otherwise he'd asked Peter for help.

"Yes, I'm fine." First El didn't understand him very well. The weather must be worse wherever he was. Then she remembered she had to convince him to come back home.

"Neal honey, where are you? Please you need to come back home." It was her concern about the young consultant that made her voice sound higher and higher with every word. She wanted to have him and Mozzie in New York.

"El, are you okay?" She almost overheard him.

"Neal, please come home. We need you here. I can't… I can't deal with this at my own." It wasn't a lie. She couldn't deal with this all. El heard Neal asking what wasn't alright. What should she tell him? She didn't want to lie to Neal. She wanted to stay with the truth as long as possible.

„Neal… Haven't you heard?" Of course he asked what. "P… Peter had been shot during an investigation." That was also true. He didn't need to know she knew Neal shot Peter.

"Is he alright?" It was just a whisper, as if he didn't want to know the answer. That not knowing would make a difference.

El looked up to her husband. Could she really tell Neal this lie? Could she pretend her husband was dead? Did she have a choice? "No… No Neal. He isn't. Neal, Peter is dead."

It caused her pain just to say this. El wasn't able to think about a life without Peter. He meant everything to her. She couldn't lose him. But she didn't want to lose Neal or Mozzie either. They became a part of her life during the last 4 years.

"Neal? Neal, are you still there?" She asked when the con man didn't answer. She looked up to Peter because she didn't know what to do. "Neal?" She screamed.

She waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. All she heard was the rain and the thunderstorm at the other line. The level of the sound lowered. It was still there, but she couldn't hear Neal or anything else. But suddenly the sound of grinding stones became audible. The steps grew louder and louder. Someone was coming closer to Neal.

"Neal Caffrey, it's good to meet you finally." A strange, male voice said.

"Where's Mozzie? I've got the money for you. Let him go." Neal said, louder and stronger than he talked to Elizabeth before.

"Not so fast Caffrey." The man said.

El, Peter and the team heard when Neal screamed out in pain and confusedness. Something heavy hit the lapidate ground. The line went dead.

Nobody said a word. All the agents had to process the phone call with Neal. It was clear now someone held Mozzie hostage and Neal only tired to save his friend. But what happened with Neal? Why did the call end? Who took Mozzie?

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't forget to leave a review, or any suggestions or ideas for upcoming chapters. Would you guys like a Neal whump? Please tell me what you'd like. I have a lead for my story, but I'd like to try to add your wishes. So please leave a review.**


End file.
